


Very Important Fic About How Romana and Tonks Are In Love

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Important Fic About How Romana and Tonks Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say this was beta'd by Gunderpants, but she was too lazy and/or drunk to read it.

"The thing is," said Tonks, "he thought he was being so noble. 'It's all for the best, Dora, you can do better'." She drained her glass. "Fucking wanker. I need another drink."

"At least," said Romana, "he didn't blow up your planet."

"There's that," Tonks admitted.

"Five hundred years in E-space. And I saved a lot of fucking planets, you know. And I get back into the real universe, and what do I find?"

"That your boyfriend has turned into a self-absorbed wanker who prefers passive-aggression to a proper relationship and actual shagging?"

"That," said Romana, "and he blew up my planet, and do you know what? He was shagging his worst enemy." She chewed meditatively on the olive from her martini. "He said that only the Master understood his profound planet-destroying-agony."

"He said he was going to spend his life mourning for Sirius's dead cock."

"Men," said Romana. "Personally, I think the Looms were a better option."

Tonks ordered another round of drinks. Champagne cocktails and martinis. She had decided not to think too much about the fact that Romana's martinis were blue. And the olives were bright green. On the other hand, Tonks had blue hair.

She drained her glass in one go and waggled her eyebrows. "My hair is blue, you know. *All* of my hair."

"Do you have something in your eye?"

"I'm waggling my eyebrows," said Tonks. "It means I'm making a sexual remark."

"It looked like you had something in your eye."

"Maybe I need to practice some more in front of the mirror."

"Probably." Romana sipped delicately at her martini, and ate another bright green olive. "I have a mirror in my TARDIS."

"I really like tapas," said Tonks. "Best idea the Muggles ever had."

"Wait until I show you the thirty-first century."

"Will there be cocktails?"

"There's a whole planetary economy based on cocktails." Romana considered. "Well, briefly. It only lasted a few years before it totally imploded, and then they banned alcohol all together. Actually, I think half the population in the cocktail years might be alcoholic time travellers, but--"

"Romana," said Tonks, "stop talking. I need to kiss you."

"Okay," said Romana.

So she did. And then they done sex, and travelled in time and drank a lot and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
